


When Tenzin is not at home

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Knotting, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega jinora, Vaginal Sex, this is so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenzin had to leave the air temple taking some airbenders and Pema with him letting Korra take care of his childs, but Jinora discovers she's an omega right when Korra is around.





	When Tenzin is not at home

**Author's Note:**

> Korra is 21 and Jinora is 14 like in book 4.

"Sooo when is Tenzin coming back?" The avatar asks.

 

"Actually, he is going to take at least 3 weeks" ikki says with a warm smile.

 

"Aw... so i'll have to stay here all this time?"

 

"Dad knows we can take care of ourselves, but i guess he feels less worried knowing that we're with the avatar while he's out."

 

"Yeah i'm sure he does... if i had visited you guys sooner he wouldn't have asked me to be a babysi-" Jinora gave little punch in the Southerner's back.

 

"Where did you came from?" Korra pouts. "Come on 'Avatar'. You don't have to worry about anything, we are not just little kids anymore so we won't set fire on anything."

 

"Ok but you're still little." Now ikki gave her a punch "Hey stop it!" Both airbenders started to giggle, ikki finally stops and tries to comfort her.

 

"It's going to be nice to have you here these days, like in old times yeah?" Korra can't help but smile at them.

 

"Yeah... like in old times" Everyone seems to love the idea of having Korra in the temple, she can't deny how cute they are. "So, i'm kinda hungry." Jinora rolls her eyes at the thought that she only cares about food now. 

 

The first week was going pretty well, after making her chores and having her training Jinora would hang out with Korra and tease her a little with ikki, it was so funny when they saw the Southerner making mad faces, Jinora aways felt comfortable around the alpha, so did Korra, it feels safe, when ikki wasn't with them they had long conversations about everything and the most intimate things, she was so happy knowing they would be able to spent some time together, what could go possibly wrong?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jinora woke up almost at 1AM covered with sweat, her heart pounding like crazy, intense urges running through her body and a strange feeling between her legs. She went to the bathroom to wash her face in the hope to make it pass, but she only washed it to give place to more sweat, she can't understand what's up with her body.

 

"What...what is that? what feeling is this? oh my raava it can't be..." She whispered to herself realizing what was happening, the airbender have been reading about this now that she is getting older, she even received lessons about this kind of things and the symptoms seemed to match.

 

"I'm... in HEAT? so now i'm really an omega?" She grunted as the feeling between her legs got painfully stronger bringing immense discomfort, Jinora quickly dismissed the idea to just go back to her bed and wait for the urges to go away, she was going to be like that for some days or even a week, the urges on her body just keep coming, she needs an alpha and she need one NOW, suddenly the master of four elements came to mind. Korra is the best alpha she has ever seen, her blue eyes, her skin and muscles, she is everything an alpha should be plus the fact that she is the avatar, it's not the first time Jinora starts to dream awake about kissing those lips, if she enter in her room Korra can... wait wut? "What kind of desires are these? that's not me, i'm not like that" The airbender though to herself. Jinora knows exactly what kind of stupid things can happen in times like these especially if she has a crush, to be honest she was more scared of it, so she ran to Pema's room finding a drawer wich had a different bottle with pills she never knew what were for before she got older, the omega took two pills in hand, one contraceptive and the other was suppose to calm her body down for a few hours so she can at least sleep.

 

"I hope this works..." Jinora waits for the pill to show effect before going back to her bed, she still feels her blood rushing like hell but it's bearable.

 

"Shit," she thinks to herself "i wish my mom were here now, she would know what to do." With that she fall asleep after focusing for about 20 minutes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the morning even Meelo was in front of the table ready for breakfast. Korra stared at the empty space where Jinora should be.

 

"Where is Jinora?" Korra asks after stuffing her mouth with food "Sometimes she is even waiting for us."

 

"Maybe the old one will finally oversleep!" The young brother laughs then starts eating.

 

"Maybe she just read too much books before sleeping?" ikki suggests giggling with Meelo then looking back at Korra.

 

Korra finished her noodles and nothing of Jinora coming out of her room. Meelo then grabbed the older girl arm all excited.

 

"Hey Korra! We'll fly with the flying bisons, do some tasks and then do lots of fun stuff, i'll try to bring a lemur with me today, wanna come with us?"

 

"I don't know, what about your sister?"

 

"Well we said we were going to do it early in the morning so if she didn't woke up right today she'll have to come with us next time!" He didn't even look upset.

 

"I'm sorry Meelo, but i'm going to check if Jinora is ok, what if she got sick? i'll stay here today alright?" Meelo could only frown and release an 'aaaaaaw' sound.

 

"See you later! if Jinora got sick or something tell us when we back, bye bye." Ikki waved to the avatar and ran outside with Meelo to ride a flying bison as they said.

 

Korra got up and walked towards Jinora's room when her nostrils sniffed an intoxicating scent that became stronger with each step, she gave a long sigh and then a low moan, it was addicting and hard to resist, her instincts started to scream and she was now growling, her nostrils had smelled that before, someone was in heat but who? the smell was filling her nose, her cock was almost hard, she shook her head at the thought it could be Jinora, but more her room was close more it was getting impossible to not sense it. ''No no no-NO. it's her?" Still with the hope it wasn't her little friend she opened the door to the room and immediately stopped dead in her tracks, the airbender was sitting in her bed breathing heavily still wearing her pajama. It was definitely her.

 

"Jinora?" The omega winced, eyes widened, not knowing the danger she was in with the alpha in her room.

 

"K-Korra"

 

"Jinora you're..." 

 

"An o-omega i...i know, i-i just discovered it yesterday and-"

 

"That's.not.the.problem" The alpha cut her sentence, she was struggling to speak and not move any closer to Jinora.

 

"I feel s-so strange, Korra... i" She rose and gave one step closer to the alpha

 

"Jinora, don't you dare to move," She wouldn't after hearing Korra in that tone "We- we need to bring you to an acolyte or call Tenzin or-" "NO" The alpha frowned after being cut off. 

 

"No... don't leave me Korra please, i can't make it pass." The Southerner walked towards the omega who was almost falling in her arms, she's so close, too close, (get out of here, GET OUT) was all her sober side could think.

 

"I'll call someone, stay here" She managed to turn her back but before it could happen a pitty voice begged her.

 

"NO please! You don't need to leave! just- don't go, i-i don't know what to d-"

 

Korra pulled her in a tight embrance and started to bent down kissing roughly the girl she was protecting from herself 3 seconds ago, Jinora was almost lost in her heat, she wanted to be knotted, to be mated, but she was scared too all the same and she knew it was the wrong thing to do, the older girl deepened the kiss not even giving the airbender a chance to fight against her tongue, the smaller girl was trying hard to control herself (i need to stop, i need to stop) they passed a few more seconds just making out when the Southerner grabbed the back of Jinora pajamas with the intention to tore it off, Jinora couldn't break free from the embrace of such strong arms so she turned her head back and gasped desperately for air.

 

"Korra!" She gave some long breaths before continuing "I-i'm 7 years younger than you." Unfortunately, Korra knew she was trying to bring excuses that could make her think and stop because Jinora herself at this point couldn't, it was no use, both of them didn't wanted to stop.

 

"I know you don't care about that" Jinora opened her mouth to at least think about any kind of protest but moaned when she felt the erection through the alpha legs "And i know you want me now more than anything." Jinora tried to push away the alpha now slowly kissing and licking her neck like a torture, no use, Korra was muscular and way bigger than her, the Southerner grip tightened around the smaller body then growled loud not wanting to let her go. When Jinora finally got tired of resisting the last drop of sense Korra had was used, she loved Jinora too much, she wouldn't mate her without her will, even if it wasn't her, she would be a monster if she did so.

 

"Jinora... i'm sorry, we shouldn't do this, i shouldn't even be touching you." Her muscles relaxed "I'll leave and get help if you want." Korra gave her a kiss on the neck, the omega released a moan an stopped resisting.

 

"No no... i'm the one who should be apologising."

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Yes. i 'need' you! take me, make me yours, only yours!"

 

That was it. Korra lunged over the girl and pushed her against the bed, kissing her like it was the last thing she would do, her scent was so addicting, she craved for more, her instincts had taken her already and the only primal though on her mind was to fuck the bender beneath her, Korra gripped Jinora shirt again with so much strenght that she ripped it off, she wasted no time taking her pants and tank top off tossing them aside, the younger girl did the same with her own pants, there was nothing left, they were completely naked, Jinora could only moan when she felt something hard brushing against her entrance, the omega wrapped her legs around the avatar and moved her hips trying to get some friction but two big hands were holding her waist keeping her still.

 

"Korra please."

 

"How much do you want it?" Korra had immense satisfaction at the fact that the little girl beneath her was begging to be fucked, to be knotted. Jinora mustered all of her sanity to form words. 

 

"As much as you want, do whatever you want with me."

 

Without warning Korra plunged her cock all the way inside of Jinora causing a wave of pain that made the helpless omega scream with her body aching at the sudden penetration, Jinora tried to push Korra in reflex so the alpha grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, then she put her lips right on her ear whispering in a tone that showed nothing but lust.

 

"Then i'll fuck you until you can't fucking walk." Jinora gulped making the alpha release a chuckle.

 

Korra began to slowy thrust the smaller girl who couldn't do anything but struggle when the cock started to move in and out, every thrust made her gasp in pleasure while it was getting harder and harder.

 

"Uhg...you're so tight..." With one hand she grabbed the edge of the bed and with another she held the sheets releasing the hands wich came immediately to her muscular back scratching it leaving marks urging her to go faster, Korra mind was going wild, she didn't even cared if she was fucking Tenzin's daughter, she didn't even cared if it was wrong, her pace became fast and harsh, she was moving like a crazy, wild animal growling and baring her teeth craving for more, then burying her head in the other's neck sniffing her heat once again, she was going insane, it was different of the other times she fucked someone, she wanted to be bonded to her forever, wanted Jinora to be her mate, it probably wouldn't be possible but she could think about it later.

 

"Korra!" thrust "i-i" thrust "i'm-" She never stopped thrusting, not even to listen what the airbender was saying, at this point she couldn't even if she wanted, Korra kept her member motionless all the way in when Jinora came, the only thing that kept the omega holding the Southerner for dear life was the fact that she kept thrusting inside her again taking more moans from her.

 

"How-" THRUST "CAN you keep-" THRUST "doing th-this for so long?" She got no answer from the alpha, not that she was waiting for one.

 

Korra surprised the airbender when her thrusts became even stronger than before, how much energy she still had? this was Jinora first time and she was being penetrated without mercy while she wondered if normal people used to do this for so much time, definitely no, they're not the avatar, Korra wasn't serious about the walking thing was she? Jinora snapped back to her situation when Korra opened her mouth getting closer to her neck.

 

"Wait. No!" Jinora held Korra's face with both hands.

 

"What..... what is... wrong...?!" She was almost snarling at her.

 

"Sorry...." Korra could only glare angrily at her "dad will never let me see you again if he see me with a bite mark." Her expression softened and she gave Jinora a deep kiss.

 

"I.... i know... i'm sorry about that." the omega opened her mouth to say she didn't had to be sorry when Korra began to thrust wildly again, she needed to catch her breath at every single bump.

 

After more thrusts Jinora moaned as she came again but this time with the alpha pinning her down, Korra's body shivered as she filled the girl connected to her, wave after wave, spurts of come filling her more and more, Jinora screamed when she felt something grow inside forcing her inner walls to expand.

 

"Oh Korra!" Raava knows how she could still speak after this.

 

Not sure about the situation on the base of her cock, the Southerner tried to pull it out, big mistake, Her face clenched and a pain yelp scaped the airbender's mouth filling her eyes with tears even if it didn't rolled down her cheek. The alpha could feel the swell formed on her lenght.

 

"Shhh... it's ok, it's ok... we'll be stuck like this for about one hour, there's no way back so don't move to much." Jinora was not quite sure of what was happening.

 

"You can't pull it out and feels like needles when you try to do so? is it your..." Korra showed her a big grin.

 

"Yeah it's my knot" Almost sounded proud of it "Now you know how it feels like, and hey, you look pretty tired..." Jinora mentally rolled her eyes, of course she would be tired. 

 

"You just fucked me for what? 4 hours?" Korra chuckled at the overstatement, her smile faded when concern invaded her mind.

 

"I'm sorry about when you hurted you, it wasn't my intention."

 

"It's ok, i'm fine... just please... don't you dare to try to pull it out too soon." Jinora closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

"Maybe i was too rough for a first time."

 

When Korra woke up, Jinora was still sleeping in her arms, she looked down to her member, it was limp.

 

"Finally" She thought "Ok here i go..." She slowly took it off without problem but waking Jinora up.

 

"Hey...".

 

"Hey" The alpha planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

"So... How is it going to be?" Jinora asked with concern.

 

"Everything is fine, nobody has to know."

 

"Sure, dad would kill us."

**Author's Note:**

> You can go and let me drown now.


End file.
